1. Field
The disclosed technology relates to energy storage systems and methods of controlling the same.
2. Description of the Related Technology
Due to problems including environment destruction and natural resource depletion, there are rising interests in systems for storing energy and efficiently utilizing the stored energy. Furthermore, there are rising interests in generating power by using renewable sources in a manner that does not produce pollution. An energy storage system is a system for interconnecting such a renewable power generator, a battery, and a conventional grid. To further advancement in this area, research is being performed and developments have been made in response to recent environmental changes.
Electric power systems, such as power companies, produce power from various resources which have varying degrees of reliability. For instance, renewable energy resources are naturally replenished but flow-limited. They are virtually inexhaustible in duration but limited in the amount of energy that is available per unit time.
Furthermore, to supply electric power to consumers, the power generators must distribute their energy to a power grid. An electric power grid is a system of synchronized power providers and consumers connected by transmission and distribution lines and operated by one or more control centers. Thus, the reliability of adequate power for distribution depends on both the availability generated and the proper flow through the grid.
A breakdown in either power provider or grid can cause a complete or partial power outage. In addition, there may be a transition period, sometimes called a quasi-normal state, that occurs between such abnormal and normal states of power distribution. In these instances of disruption, a battery back up for the load i.e. a device that uses electric power, on the consumer side may be used to maintain effective reliability to the electric power user.